Too Cold To Shiver:The Prolouge
by Arliquino-Alexi221
Summary: "Everything changed that night... The night of our Failed dream... our stories must be rewritten after this unending failed attempt at a game of GOD." Their story shall never be the same again... Breathe and except. Never forget... COMPLETED
1. Prologue part 1: Mistakes

Chapter 1: Mistake

"Guys are you sure about this?" Emily asked quietly "I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's gonna go wrong, right Al?" Edward rolled his eyes at the small blue eyed girl.

"Yeah, you're just nervous Em'"

"I guess…"

"Ready?" the oldest boy asked.

"Steady" replied Al.

"Go…" breathed the girl…

All three clapped their hands on the transmutation circle in front of them. A golden-white light shown on their faces that filled of glee and awe at the sight. Suddenly though, their faces were masks of horror and fear as the once pure light turned dark and gruesome.

"ED!"

Edward and Emily turned to Al both standing. Emily ran to him and tried to pull him out of the black Vortex that was quickly swallowing him up. At the same time though some thing resembling a small child grabbed her right arm and, ripping it off, as her right arm was torn off by the same vortex that was causing Al to vanish quickly in front of her. As Alphonse disappeared into the darkness, and a cry of pain was heard behind her from Edward everything went back…

As she awoke she saw Ed kneeling over a large suit of armor. As she watched, the helmet's eyes flashed for a moment then shown a steady reddish-pink color. Emily sat up and tried to crawl to Ed; belatedly realizing her other arm was gone as well and collapsed with a gasp of pain. She passed out for the second time that night; her last vision was that of the inhuman creature the failed transmutation had created.

End Chapter 1: Mistake


	2. Prologue part 2: Dream Sequence

Chapter 2: Dream Sequence and The TRUTH that binds all beings.

"Hello there little Homunculus..."

Emily opened her eyes to an almost empty void of white; all that resided in the oblivion was a large black and grey door and a white being who grinned at her as if greeting an old friend. Realization of his words came slowly but when they did come they slapped her full in the face.

"Wha-how did you know? I never told anyone, not even the Elrics…or Pinako…Who-What are you?"

Its grin widened

"I am Truth. And you are Curse," Emily felt a familiar slightly sinister something stir in her half nonexistent soul. ", as well as Emily Rockbell. You are a rare being indeed child, rare enough that I suspect your creator will come to find you soon."

Emily quirked an eyebrow, at the suggested thought.

"Father? But He hasn't spoken to me since I was rebirthed."

"And? … Go to Central with the Elrics. the green haired one will find you" If possible Truth's grin widened. Suddenly he seemed to fade out of existence. "For the price you have paid I will show you the TRUTH of what you call alchemy." The Door opened and the same children that had taken her limbs from her, reached for her and dragged her inside, showing her a stream of knowledge. the last thing she saw was Al unharmed, he turned to her and smiled sadly. "I'll see you again Em' don't worry…" Despite her screams of grief and sadness he walked away into oblivion, fading out of her sight. She could hear Truth's hysterical laughing as her vision changed and she woke still screaming in her own attic room, Pinako hurrying over to her and sedating her, her last hoarse cry for her lost friend passing her lips as her vision blacked out.


	3. Prologue part 3: Waking Dream

This is written from a 3rd person view on 1st person thoughts, but with more Pinako and Alphonse then anybody else

Enjoy

~Uzukeric

P.S. Italics are for showing whose general thoughts are being portrayed.

Chapter 3: Waking Meeting

_Pinako_ stared down the officer from across the room. She did not particularly like the man and knew he knew it. Yet, if his rank wasn't going to stop her from glaring holes in his back then the way he talked to Edward and Alphonse was REALLY not making her stop.

He talked down to them as if they didn't understand their own folly, and he himself seemed to believe that if he kept talking them into it, they would become State Alchemists and join him in Central. Little did he know that these boys, Her adoptive and much cared for boys, would not go.

They couldn't.

Emily wasn't yet even conscious and the two sitting in this room wouldn't leave her here a second time. The separation had been rough on both parties and as it stood, Ed wasn't fit to go anywhere, him not having his arm or leg. And even with automail it would take at least two years for a recovery.

Nope, her boys were staying at home, if only for now.

A sound, soft footsteps shuffling slightly on the hall floor, caught _Alphonse_'s attention and he turned, as his older brother did, to the hall door. Standing there was Emily, tired and shaky, not quite at home with this new automail leg and arms. Alphonse stood, and walked up to her and gently wrapped her in a spare blanket. Emily looked up at him and He nearly jumped, her once innocent and pure blue eyes now giving off the same almost lifeless feel that Edward's held. As she stared, she seemed to gain some understanding of who this new armored man/child was.

One lone tear traced Emily's cheek as she mumbled something too quiet for Pinako to hear to Alphonse. The armored boy's reaction to those soft words was to gently pull her to the oldest child in the room. Edward sat still mostly lifeless as Emily stood in front of him; His golden eyes followed her movement. However as his eyes trained on her, Emily leapt forward and hugged him fiercely sobbing gently into his shoulder much to the surprise of the older boy. Edward, almost hesitantly, wrapped his lone arm around the thin girl and laid his forehead on her shoulder. Alphonse wrapped his now much larger arms around the two and they stood in silence while Pinako ushered the Colonel out of the room.


	4. Prologue part 4: Accepted Offer

Prologue part 4: Accepted Offer

Pinako closed the door behind her and stood across from The Colonel, again commencing her glaring once again. "Do you see now? These boys are in no fit state to go gallivanting off the Central to become dogs for your Military." The stubborn granny's chin was set and she stared firmly into this stranger's coal black eyes.

"Who was that girl?"

Pinako faltered slightly, but regain herself almost instantly. "My youngest Granddaughter, Emily, though I can hardly see why that is any of your business, _Sir_".

The Colonel nodded deep in thought, "How did she loose her arms?" Again the interest in her youngest grandbaby made the short granny all the more defensive. "The same way the two boys did." A moment of surprise filtered through the Colonel's thoughtful expression, and yet was replaced by the same thoughtful expression. "She must be very strong to have endured so much pain and still be able to walk so soon after an operation like that."

The compliment made the proud Grandmother stand up a bit more straight. "What else would you expect from the closest friend of the youngest Elric brother?" Mustang nodded as a sliver of blue shone through the cracked open door, and he realized that the topic of conversation must be listening. Cutting to the point Mustang busily toughening his momentary lack of resolve, he did not hear the door behind him open far enough that his lieutenant and Winry could hear the conversation. "I would like to extend the same offer to Emily that I have to the Elrics, to provide transportation to Central and entrance into the tests to become a State Alchemist, and if she accepts I will help to prepare her for the examination." And braced himself for the explosion from the elder woman, only it never came though to be honest, it was beaten.

Just as Granny Pinako drew herself up to her full height she braced to begin a long and involved round of yelling and scolding. However, instead his statement was met by a soft, almost incoherent, whisper from the crack in the doorway which gradually gained strength and it sounded.

"Really, you'll teach me alchemy, how to understand it properly?"

Emily opened the door farther and peeked her head out, her blue eyes shining at the thought of having an actual education in alchemy like her only two friends had received. Instead of having gone with the two to learn from Izumi, she had stayed in Resembool, at her grandmother's request. And had resigned herself to studying Hohenheim's research of which she could only understand basic points and slight hints of. Needless to say this lead the to her slowing down both boys dramatically in just the two hours they had been home before the three had attempted their failed human transmutation. Though from her basic understanding she had understood how dangerous and wrong the known Taboo would be, yet did not know how it would affect them.

Colonel Mustang bent down to look at her from eye level, and to Pinako's utter surprise, the shy blonde girl squared her jaw and met his gaze with her own. Mustang's coal eyes softened and the two came to a silent agreement. "This isn't going to be a walk in the park you know, I will teach you the generalities of alchemy until I believe you are ready to take the exams. Then, if you choose it, I will assist you in developing your own approach to alchemy. This may take years you know"

Emily nodded stubbornly and opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Edward opening the door fully, Alphonse having wheeled him to the door. "Oi, Granny, how long will recuperation from the automail operation take?" Pinako blinked at the sudden interruption, "At least two years bu-"

"I'll be ready in one."

Pinako made to argue but Edward turned to Emily and she struggled to remain serious, though failed, at the realization of Edward's intentions. "So Em', Beat that." That simple phrase used to be the bane of her existence, her sister constantly doing stunts or dares that, if done wrong, would announce to the world of her un-humanlike composition, but if done right would win her the respect she so desperately craved from her peers. Edward and Alphonse would jump in and save her from the decision though. Now, on the other hand, he used it to propose an actual challenge. For her to master alchemy and create her own form of the science that she could use with the knowledge she had obtained from the gate, before Edward could recuperate from his intensive surgery. Her blood churned and rushed at the challenge, to prove she could handle herself, not only to the two brothers, but to her grandmother. And also to herself.

Emily turned then, a new spark glittering in her deep and innocent, yet now thousands of years older, Blue eyes. "Colonel Mustang, You have a deal"

The two shook hands, once strangers now they seemed to understand the other's goals in this endeavor. The new bond of student and teacher grew and seemed to coil itself around the two, regardless of the fuming grandmother, the stunned Lieutenant, the smug brothers and completely confused bimbo of a sister.

And this was only the beginning of a long and dangerous adventure.

Prologue End.


End file.
